


Warm Fuzzies

by Choco_Chip_UwU



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Chip_UwU/pseuds/Choco_Chip_UwU
Summary: Dr. Gears and Iceberg catch the feels for each other. Mutual pining and fluffiness ensues.
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Warm Fuzzies

Gears tapped and clicked away impatiently at his keyboard, typing out the research report he should’ve finished ages ago. The clacking of his finger hammering on the keys filled the small office as he continued to struggle to work on the report. Against all of his previous attempts, his mind drifted away from it and to a napping Iceberg...

‘Focus! This is the seventh time you’ve gotten distracted.’ His thoughts barked at him, a scowl grew on his face ever so slightly, as he hunched his back slightly.

Though, to no avail, his mind drifted to his snoozing assistant. He focused his gaze away from the computer monitor and toward the researcher. Glasses askew, ruffled frosted hair, tan skin with a soft rosy blush lightly spread across his face, a hand and forearm propping up his head--as the other arm laid on the desk. ‘Adorable’ Gears thought ‘He even drools when he’s asleep.’ 

He continued to gaze at Iceberg for several more moments until snapping back into reality. He huffed a small sigh through his nose. The doctor pondered for a few moments, thinking of a way to prevent himself from getting distracted once more by his assistant. Well, if Gears was more likely to lose concentration when Iceberg was resting—his attention on his work would theoretically improve if he was awake, right? Even if his hypothesis was incorrect, it was worth testing.

He shifted his weight onto his feet, causing the office chair to squeak slightly. Sounds of the light tapping from his shoes on the concrete floor echoed quietly--as he strides towards the other's desk. Gears reached his hand out towards Iceberg’s, which was on the desk, and gently shook it.

“Dr. Iceberg?” he said softly, being careful as to not startle him, his hand still resting on the researcher’s, despite the cold. “You should get back to work.”

Still slightly muddled--he mumbled, “Ah sorry, didn't realize I dozed off.” He glanced down at their hands touching and retracted his own, rubbing the cheek where his palm was resting and the bits of frozen drool away. 

Feeling a wave of warmth washing over his face, he tucked the lower part of his face into his scarf and muzzled it, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Gears simply nodded, seemingly not noticing the other’s shame or outright ignoring it,--and reminded Iceberg of the papers and documents that he needed to fill out by the end of the day, and calmly walked back to his desk to continue the report.

‘Oh, God.’

‘I was sleeping. When I was supposed to be working.’ He started to panic, ‘In. Front. Of. Gears.’

‘He probably thinks I’m so unprofessional.’ he turned toward the stack of papers to try to start distracting himself by working, his eyes darting back to where Gears was typing away at his desk--immersed in whatever he was doing, Iceberg’s heart starting to hammer in his chest. He dug his face into his scarf a bit more--attempting to hide the increasing blush, panicked thoughts racing through his head.

His hands shaking subtly, he picked up his pen and began to try to write the report. The words were somewhat wobbly from his mind being so submerged in his thinking. 

‘It’s already bad enough that I like my own boss, but making a fool out of myself in front of him? God, I’m such a fucking mess…’ he scolded himself as he leaned his face into the stack of papers, trying to force his concentration away from Gears. ‘Maybe if I can get through all of this, it’ll make it up to him, even just a little.’

With a spark of newfound determination, he turned page after page of paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism on my writing and the fic as a whole is greatly welcome!


End file.
